Talk:Rinkaichū
users it was only said that he has the antidote not the bugs in of themselves JaiBoogie (talk) 08:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Who are you talking about? If it's Torune, then he did use the technique so he has the bugs. If you're talking about Shikuro, then he should know the technique because theres no point in making a technique like that without having an antidote in hand. --Kracel (talk) 15:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Classification I don't think this should be classified as a ninjutsu. It is basically nothing more than the Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique with different insects. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique also a ninjutsu?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, but the insects aren't and this article is about the insects. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh I see (and I see the name as well). Well, I see the name thing, not so much the jutsu and so forth. So I'm gonna respectfully back out. >.>--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :So, should this article really be using the jutsu template? If so, the comma in the name is causing problems with Torune's infobox. ''~SnapperT '' 04:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :His father's page too. I believe the comma should be removed from the name. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 04:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :I don't like the comma in the name title... It works now.- SimAnt 04:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Does Shikuro Aburame's work? I'm not trusting my cache. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 05:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::It works now. Thanks. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 05:25, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, it shouldn't have the template, just like the kikaichū page. Is it possible to use these two species of insects as annotations for the Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique users, just like how Summoning Technique users have the animal they summon annotated? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay looking at the new page has me thing that the pages should be merged. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 23:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Infobox issues Why doesn't this page have an infobox? I know, the infobox of Torune and Shikuro have their jutsu messed up, unable to link to the page, but can't we fix that? Yatanogarasu 23:47, April 2 2010 (UTC) :There's no infobox because it's not a jutsu (see above), it's not a character, and there's no species infobox. The problem with Torune and Shikuro is presumably because of the comma in the article name. ''~SnapperT '' 18:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::So how do we fix that comma problem, if it can be fixed? It's really not good for their infoboxes. My suggestion is to remove the comma, as we only use it in the sentence describing the insects. This is a page title, so the comma is unnecessary. Yatanogarasu 22:15, April 3 2010 (UTC) :::The easiest solution would be to move the article to a name without a comma. However, English grammar has several issues with that. ''~SnapperT '' 17:29, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, someone really needs to do something about this page. Either remove the comma just for the heck of it, or something else. Yatanogarasu 12:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Rework left over Where I put the stuff that may be useful, but was not sure exactly where to put: .]] Thomas Finlayson (talk) 18:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) "Venomous"? Why "venomous"? They are more or less the same, in fact, "poisonous" is more general in describing them, and we have no indication that they are "venom", but "poison" is definitely. Yatanogarasu 02:52, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Poison is something you ingest/inject/inhale. Venom is what animals have as defensive/offensive mechanisms. ''~SnapperT '' 03:20, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Name Madara calls these "Nano-sized Venom Beetles" in episode 208. Should the name be changed? '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 12:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Name came from manga directly if I remember correctly.--Cerez365™☺ 12:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes he said it different in the manga. Maybe the translator got it wrong. It can't be really changed.--Ilnarutoanime (talk) 12:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::No I mean Shounensuki gave us that name so it's more than likely a direct and probably more correct name for it.--Cerez365™☺ 12:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nevermind, I forgot about the manga's translation for some reason :\ '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 12:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think Ilnarutoanime meant that the person who translated the anime got it wrong. Omnibender - Talk - 17:13, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I also think anime got it wrong. They also keep translating "Hiden" as "hidden". --kiadony 11:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Bugs Does Torune have to actually call out the bugs from within his body? Because it body isn't always purple. And if that's the case why does he have to cover his skin? :It seems to me he has to call them out. When he takes off his shirt in chapter 475, you can see his skin turning darker. he probably covers his entire body to prevent any accidental infections. Either that, or he doesn't have that much control over the insects and his clothes help keep them under control. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Stopped Using it Did the Aburame stopped using it or just it is rare? --NejiLoverr 6 11:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :It's a rarity.--Cerez365™ 11:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh.. okay! Thanks! --NejiLoverr 6 11:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Image of the bugs themselves. In episode 208, there is a close-up of Torune's fingertip with bugs visibly crawling around it. Even if it's only in the anime, wouldn't it be a better illustration of the bugs themselves, instead of the image of the effect from them spreading? Or perhaps a slideshow can be made? --kiadony 13:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :How on Earth is it possible to see nano-sized bugs crawling around on a fingertip? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:55, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::They don't show them in detail. Its a mass of insects with a close up look of the finger.--''Deva '' 13:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :::It simply looks like a mass of darker purple around a larger mass of purple and a lot of smoke. So i'd say no as it's not that necessary.--Cerez365™ 14:01, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. Sure, seeing anything nano-sized like that should be impossible, but for a multicellular organism to be so small should be impossible, too. --kiadony 14:10, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well, maybe the 'insect' name is simply symbolic and they're really viruses. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC)